


well maybe i'm a crook for stealing your heart away

by unsealie



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Fluff and Smut, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Storms, Top Eskel (The Witcher), descriptions of organs, mild nsfw content, not explicit at all, they're pirates, this is just gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsealie/pseuds/unsealie
Summary: Geralt, captain of The Wicked Wolf and known as the Pirate King, takes a night to relax. Even with a storm raging on around them, he finds peace in the arms of his lover.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 26
Kudos: 70
Collections: The Witcher Flash Fic Challenge #011





	well maybe i'm a crook for stealing your heart away

**Author's Note:**

> no major warnings apply, although there is inexplicit sexual content! this is my first time writing anything vaguely nsfw so it was a Trip.
> 
> written for the Witcher Flash Fic challenge. title is from love love love by Of Monsters and Men

The storm had started as every one before it had. Dark skies, a sea that wouldn’t settle, the rumble of thunder in the distance. The Wicked Wolf had been made to withstand the wind and rain, but her men hadn’t been. Familiar aches set deep into bones as the ship prepared to be ravished by the weather.

With everything tied down and secured, The Wicked Wolf surrendered herself to the storm. Below deck, her captain surrendered himself, too.

-

The Pirate King had never known what peace felt like, not until he felt strong hands run over his shoulders, gentle fingers run through his hair. His shirt was taken from his back, the tie from his hair, the sword from his hip. No longer stood the Pirate King. 

  
No. This was simply Geralt.

Peace came in many forms, and tonight, it came in dark skin and hazel eyes, a scarred smile and a lilting laugh. Geralt’s eyes followed him eagerly as he crossed the room, drinking in his presence as if it would slip from his grasp. 

His bed was welcoming when he laid down on it, blankets scratching against exposed skin. He stretched languidly, feeling the weight of his partner’s eyes on him, reveling in the attention given to him so generously. No one got to see him like this, stripped of his title. No one had the privilege of seeing him naked and wanting. Except for one. 

“No need to show off,” a deep voice said, but the bed dipped as he joined Geralt on the bed soon after. 

“I know, but I’ve clearly drawn you in, Eskel.” 

“You always do.”

Warm lips dragged over pale skin and Geralt’s breath left him like a sigh, head tilting back amongst the pillows. He lost himself to the feelings, to the warm hands touching and caressing where he found himself most sensitive. This was a dance they both knew well. The days grew short as they got colder, the sea rougher and more unpredictable, but with this never ending cold came a gentle body against his, moving and whispering and touching, giving him the warmth Geralt hadn’t known he had lost. 

In the coming winter, Eskel would always be there to warm him, just like he had been in the spring, summer, and fall. Not a season went by where Geralt did not feel his love like a brand burning against his skin, a brand he was happy to carry if only Eskel stayed by his side. Not once had he left.

“Don’t get lost, baby,” that familiar voice said again, and Geralt dragged his eyes open. He was not lost, he thought, at least, not yet. He was tethered to this mortal plane only by his love, his Eskel. 

“Want you to fuck me.” Geralt’s voice was rough, want and need roaring through him, demanding attention. A heat resting just under his skin, only soothed by Eskel’s touch. “Please, Skel. Want you so badly.”

His pleas were answered soon as lube-slick fingers poked and prodded, gentled him through what he knew only as pleasure. His whole world had narrowed down to Eskel, to the feeling inside of him, the way every thrust had him gasping for air. His back arched and he moaned as Eskel fucked him slowly, tenderly, as if nothing mattered but the two of them. 

This is love, he thought. This is love in its truest form. Being held as if he would break as Eskel’s hips moved, rolling and grinding against him. His moans echoed through the cabin and he writhed, legs locked around Eskel’s waist if only to keep him close. He didn’t think he could handle losing him, not when he was already so lost in the throes of lust and love.

The ship rocked with the power of his pleasure, shaking with him as he was taken apart by his love.

-

He came down quietly after that. The storm still raged outside, but the one inside him had quieted. Geralt stretched, wiggling his fingers and toes, relishing in the slight soreness he found. A reminder he’d have as he walked the decks tomorrow, of what they did tonight. 

“Hey, Ger.” Warmth spread through him at the nickname and he turned, rolling onto his side. He looked at Eskel and smiled. In the darkness of his cabin, lit only by a few candles, Eskel looked ethereal. Skin shining with a thin sheen of sweat, hair curled, a few strands clinging to his cheeks and temple. As if he had been carved from stone, made perfect by his artist’s hand.

“Hey,” Geralt whispered back, bringing his hand up to gently cup his lover’s cheek. Always gentle, here, where no one could see his weakness. “Thank you.”

He dragged his thumb over Eskel’s brow, over the bridge of his nose, across scarred skin and rosy cheeks. He let himself rest in this moment and sink into it. They were no longer the Pirate King and his right hand man. Now they lay side by side known only by the name of  _ lovers _ . 

“You’re welcome.” 

Geralt laughed then, eyes crinkling at the corners. What an odd thing to say after making love with the person you adored most. Perhaps a thank you was appropriate, when making love had him feeling like this. Perhaps love would always be something that made him laugh. He assumed so, if Eskel was involved.

The waves continued to crash and thunder shook men to their very core as they lay together, and yet their vulnerability was hidden from the wild by wood and wool. This love of theirs was hidden away, tucked into the warm space between them. A sight only for their eyes. 

“I love you,” Geralt said suddenly, chest cracking open for Eskel to see. “I love you.” His heart, on display. “I love you.” Eskel could kill him right now. Could rip his heart from his chest and tear into it with bloody teeth. It scared him. “I love you.” 

Vulnerability was a weakness, his mind whispered. But Eskel had a bad habit of proving him wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments and kudos are appreciated <3 
> 
> find me on tumblr @lovelyeskel


End file.
